


Hyper

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [11]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Hyper

Alec paced back and forth in the alley next to Logan's building, rubbing his lips with the tip of his finger as he wondered what that kiss meant.


End file.
